


i think i love you

by RoseTintedStars



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTintedStars/pseuds/RoseTintedStars
Summary: nayeon and jeongyeon have lunch together, nothing unusual. Then a confession happens(lapslock)
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	i think i love you

nayeon and jeongyeon sit at the jype cafeteria, having one of their very regular lunch dates, and probably the last one they’ll have in a while.

jeongyeon looks into nayeon’s eyes, or what would be if she weren’t wearing such ridiculously large sunglasses, instead, she’s just met with her own warped reflection.

“what are you looking at, yoo” nayeon says in a rather accusatory tone

“myself, since you have those stupid sunglasses on” jeongyeon deadpans

“we’re celebrities now, i can’t have people recognizing us” nayeon retorts, speaking as if she’s some sort of superstar.

“you are so- we haven’t even debuted yet. and we’re in the jyp building, literally everyone knows who you are” jeongyeon groans, the metaphorically gargantuan size of im nayeon’s head has always been something that annoyed her.

“hush child, we’ll be superstars soon enough” nayeon smirks, a very im nayeon thing to do

“and how do you know that?” jeongyeon leans in

“because i have you” nayeon says, her aggressive and diva-esque tone turning into a soft and sentimental one, one meant for jeongyeon and jeongyeon only.

and she goes ahead and ruins the moment

"you are so corny, nabongs” jeongyeon laughs, trying to hide her panic, not used to affection and sentiment.

“shut up coconut head, i’m being serious!!” nayeon whines, hitting jeongyeon and her stupid coconut hair.

nayeon then took off her sunglasses and looked at jeongyeon, really looked at her, taking in all her features. The way her smile is lopsided making her look like a dork, her lil cute nose, the way one of her eyes is higher than the other.

“what are you looking at, im” jeongyeon says in a rather accusatory tone, mirroring their earlier interaction

“you”

jeongyeon scoffs and looks away, hoping to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks

“you are so cheesy” jeongyeon says, her voice breaking

nayeon would usually laugh, but she chooses to keep silent, admiring how jeongyeon is internally fumbling over herself, looking everywhere but at her.

“ya know” nayeon starts about an awkward silence, “we’ve been doing this dating thing for a while now….” she continues, “what are we?”

“i- i uh…. we- we’re-” jeongyeon starts stuttering, fumbling over her own words, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, her voice increasing in pitch with every sound that leaves her cute little mouth.

“calm down there coconut, take your time” nayeon teases, reaching out and holding jeongyeon’s hand and squeezing it.

“we are…. whatever you want us to be” jeongyeon mumbles, barely a whisper, but nayeon hears it.

“and if i want us to be girlfriends?” nayeon continues to tease, reveling in jeongyeon’s panic.

jeongyeon malfunctions at that point, letting out incoherent whines and sounds, face turning as red as ketchup and hand giving nayeon’s a death grip and her feet rapidly stomping the ground.

nayeon watches the whole thing unravel, watching in shock and horror as jeongyeon seemingly goes through a manic episode, she looks around, hoping nobody is watching her. A superstar can’t be seen with a maniac like this! Even if the maniac is the love of her life, though she’d never admit it to her.

“okay, okay i’m calm” jeongyeon breathes out

“great, because i would’ve left if you kept doing that” 

“shut it. But uh…. do you…. want us to be girlfriends?” jeongyeon asks timidly, and nayeon feels the sweat from jeongyeon’s on hers.

“what’s up to you, pretty girl, what do ya think I want?” nayeon leans forward with a smirk, her tone teasing and alluring, and it makes jeongyeon so, so confused.

“i think…. i think i love you…” jeongyeon says, looking at nayeon and her stupid teasing smile and stupid bunny teeth. she’s impossible

“think is a strong word” nayeon comments, keeping eye contact, and making sure jeongyeon doesn’t look away, she knows she won’t. 

“i-i love you” jeongyeon finally admits, staring nayeon in the eyes, and she feels as if she’s about to cry. she’s never been this vulnerable, never felt this naked in front of anyone before, and she’s scared. How did their fun little lunch date become this scary. damn im nayeon and her hypnotizing being.

“i love you too” nayeon whispers

“y-you do?”

“yea, I do”

“that’s pretty rad” jeongyeon is grinning now, absolutely cheesing. all her fears now vanquished with the affirmation of love.

they look at each other for a while, admiring each other and their smiles. they laugh, and they touch foreheads. nayeon tilts her head just so and leans in, and jeongyeon in that moment feels what nayeon feels. like a superstar, together

**Author's Note:**

> A lil something to keep the page alive ya know? Thank y'all for reading <3 Sorry it was so short


End file.
